Tout tourne autour de Sirius Black
by ocechan
Summary: Drabbles sur les bourdes de Sirius, et les réactions de Moony vis-à-vis de celles-ci. Humour, pas de guimauve... Ce recueil est très gentil, il ne mord pas, le bouton review non plus, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! SLASH SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Bla Bla:**Deuxième recueil de mini OS! Il n'a pas un nombre de chapitres définis, c'est en fonction de mon inspiration. Ce recueil a pour thèmes les bourdes de Sirius.

**/!\Note Importante/!\:** Ce premier OS est différent des autres, c'est juste un petit coup de cœur que j'ai décidé de mettre ici, vu qu'il était infourgable. Donc le premier vrai OS est le suivant. Merci! (Mais lisez celui là aussi ;) )

**.oO0Oo.**

De l'avis des jeunes filles de Poudlard, et des jeunes hommes aussi d'ailleurs, Sirius Black est une bombe. L'usage du présent est volontaire, car pour eux il s'agit d'un présent de vérité générale. Aussi vrai que le ciel est bleu et que l'on voit des étoiles la nuit quand il n'y a pas de nuages, Sirius Black EST le plus beau garçon que Poudlard ai jamais vu. Ce qui est contestable, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu les autres garçons. Pour eux, Sirius Black a aussi beaucoup de qualités: il est drôle, intelligent et très charismatique.

De l'avis de son meilleur ami James Potter, c'est une personne très inventive, dotée d'un formidable sens de l'humour, et qui est un parfait Gryffondor, de part son courage, son goût prononcé pour les nouvelles expériences, et sa haine des Serpentards. C'est aussi un ami fidèle et attentionné, et un bourreau du travail quand il s'agit de préparer des mauvais coups, d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, et de tirer Moony de la bibliothèque.

De l'avis des tableaux de Poudlard, c'est un jeune homme charmant qui prend toujours le temps de discuter un peu, mais qui devrait dormir au lieu de vadrouiller dans le château ou de briser le cœur de jeunes femmes espérant plus qu'une aventure d'une nuit.

De l'avis des professeurs, c'est un fléau, les sept plaies d'Égypte à lui tout seul, doublé d'un fainéant qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser au lieu de travailler sérieusement. Mais ils reconnaissent tout de même que c'est un jeune homme intelligent, car il réussit haut la main tous ses examens. C'est aussi pour eux quelqu'un qui est indéniablement doué pour la magie, comme l'atteste le niveau magique de ses farces.

De l'avis de Remus c'est un casse pied qui n'a comme seule ambition dans sa vie que de pourrir celle d'un maximum d'autres personnes, en particulier les Serpentards et ceux qui veulent dormir en paix et non faire les quatre cents coups à deux heures du matin parce que Monsieur n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Pour Remus c'est son pire cauchemar quand il essaye de travailler, mais c'est aussi le meilleur ami qu'il ai jamais eu, même si parfois il a plutôt envie de le pendre avec une cravate de Serpentard que de le serrer dans ses bras pour un câlin. Malheureusement pour Remus, c'est aussi son petit ami.

De l'avis de Miss teigne, c'est l'ennemi héréditaire qui ose se transformer en chien pour la courser dans les couloirs.

De l'avis de Rusard, ce n'est qu'une petite graine de voyou que l'on ferait mieux de pendre par les pieds pendant trois jours voire plus sans boire ni manger. C'est aussi la personne qui lui fait le plus regretter l'interdiction de maltr..._punir_ physiquement un élève.

De l'avis de Sirius en personne, c'est un pur beau gosse extrêmement doué pour réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend, la coqueluche de Poudlard, le maître incontesté des farces en tout genre, et le détenteur du plus grand nombre de retenues, quoi qu'en dise James qui soutient que c'est lui, le recordman. Mais c'est aussi incontestablement un ex-enfant en mal d'amour, et le plus chanceux de la terre car Remus Lupin est amoureux de lui.

**.oO0Oo.**

Voilà, mon coup de cœur est terminé! Il vous a plu ?

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple:** Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin. Le couple est déjà formé.

**Bla Bla:** Voici donc le premier vrai OS de ce recueil. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review.

Pour la Review anonyme qui disait: Pourquoi vous dites que sirius et remus sont gays!? Qui au passage, m'a fait assez hurler de rire pour sa naïveté, je ne répondrais que ceci: ceci est une fic, que le SLASH SB/RL annonce une relation homosexuelle entre Sirius et Remus, et que comme c'est mon couple préféré bah je les met ensemble, et des SLASH, il y en a peut-être plus que des fics hétéro, mais ça ne veut pas dire que stupidement on a lu dans le livre que Sirius et Remus sont ensemble, mais que ça nous éclate qu'ils le soient. Non, vraiment, cette review est celle qui m'a fait le plus rire, surtout étant donné qu'elle a l'air... Sérieuse.

Bonne lecture ;)

**.oO0Oo.**

"Je vous assure Monsieur, que Sirius regrette profondément son geste. Il vous promet qu'il ne le fera plus. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une deuxième chance, et accepter de passer l'éponge cette fois ci ? Il ne mérite pas d'être renvoyé, ce n'est pas un méchant bougre." Essaya d'argumenter Remus, voulant convaincre Flitwick, leur professeur d'enchantements, qui en avait ras la moustache de Sirius Black et de ses coups tordus qui avaient cette fois visés le minuscule professeur, manquant le faire mourir étouffé par un bombabouse géante, en tout cas bien trop grande pour lui, de ne pas renvoyer le dit Sirius Black.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'un rire semblable à un aboiement se fit entendre derrière lui à l'angle du couloir des enchantements. Avec un très mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna lentement vers la source du rire, pour apercevoir Sirius faisant une bataille de bombabouses avec l'esprit frappeur, Peeves, refaisant de la sorte la décoration des murs de Poudlard, sous les cris indignés des tableaux qui en recevaient des éclaboussures.

Il lui avait pourtant dit et répété de se tenir tranquille pendant qu'il parlerait avec Flitwick, il lui avait fait jurer en plusieurs langues, une vingtaine en tout, et tout ça pour le voir ruiner tous ses efforts!

Remus s'exhorta mentalement au calme, s'obligeant à penser zen, et de ne surtout pas hurler comme un dément, ni démembrer son si matureeee petit ami, enfin futur ex-petit ami.

Mais Sirius, qui n'avait pas vu Flitwick, réduit à néant toute bonne volonté de zen attitude, en lançant un retentissant:

"Moony! Je te cherchais! Tu as finis de parler à mini Flitwick ? Il faut que je te raconte, je viens de jouer un super tour aux Serpentards, j'ai fait exploser une bombabouse au moment où Lucius et Snivellus passaient, ils ont fait un de ces vol plané! Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était tordant! Mais le meilleur c'était la tête du blondinet quand tout le monde s'est moqué de lui, il était encore plus pâle et semblait plus constipé que d'habitude, vraiment hilarant!"

"..."

"Bah quoi, tu réponds rien ?"

"Je crois, Mr Black, qu'il n'y a rien à répondre!" Intervint Flitwick, qui avait l'air de n'avoir que très moyennement apprécié son surnom. "Mr Lupin, c'était très gentil de votre part d'essayer de sortir Mr Black de ce mauvais pas, mais on ne change pas un imbécile." Conclut il avant de partir, laissant un Remus immobile, les poings serrés, et un Sirius qui, venant de réaliser la bourde qu'il venait de faire, opérait un retrait stratégique, à reculons. Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi, c'est une règle de base.

"Sirius..." Souffla Remus, d'une voix menaçante.

"Oui?" Couina celui-ci à l'entente de son nom.

"JE VAIS TE TUER! PRÉPARE TOI A MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES!" Rugit le loup-garou avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'un Sirius hurlant à l'aide, et courant comme un dératé pour sauver sa peau.

L'histoire ne dit pas s'il fut attrapé, mais gageons que oui.

**.oO0Oo.**

Tadam! Alors, vous avez aimé ?

**Reviews ?**

Corrigé par Noweria, même s'il n'y avait que très peu de fautes!

(mon frère vient de sortir: elle saignait du sang. désolée, je trouve ça excellent XD)

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je crée le Parti du yaoiste Sirmusien, pour la réintroduction des SB/RL dans leur milieu naturel, à savoir ! Il faut plus d'auteurs de SB/RL, et militer pour XD Bref, c'est un parti du délire Sirmusien :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla: **ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit pour ce recueil qui pourtant plait :) Je me rattrape donc! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas: REVIEWS.

**.oO0Oo.**

Nous étions un vendredi 13 novembre, et c'était la sixième année du quatuor communément appelé les maraudeurs. Pour fêter le premier vendredi 13 de leur sixième année scolaire, les deux plus farceurs de cette bande de gais lurons (aucune insinuation ne saura faite sur l'orientation sexuelle de deux d'entre eux) avaient décidés de marquer le coup, comme on dit, et de s'attaquer pour la première fois directement à une des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'essuyer une de leur blague, soit parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ladite personne, soit parce qu'elle leur foutait tout simplement trop les chocottes.

Cette cible était Minerva Mc Gonagald, affectueusement surnommée Mc Go, ou encore la vieille peau, ou encore plus récemment, depuis que James et Sirius se sont mis à s'intéresser aux moldus, le boss de fin.

Leur farce se déroulerait pendant le cours qu'ils auraient avec elle dans la journée. Mais plutôt que de vous expliquer ce qu'ils veulent faire,pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller voir ?

-James! Tout est prêt ?

-Yes! Je suis opérationnel!

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez encore faire, vous deux ? Interrogea Remus Lupin, membre -contraint et forcé- des maraudeurs.

-Mais rien du tout, voyons! Tu nous connais! Jurèrent en coeur les deux meilleurs amis, leur sourire préféré collé au visage. Celui qui disait « On va faire une grosse connerie, mais comme on veut faire la surprise, on ne te dira pas ce que c'est avant que tu ne vois par toi-même! Et nous, pendant ce temps là, on sera très très loin pour échapper à tes foudres! » Oui, on peut dire énormément avec un sourire, surtout si l'on s'appelle James Potter et Sirius Black.

-... Justement...

-Rôh, Moony! S'écria Sirius, lui entourant les épaules de ses bras -musclés-. Arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien, et viens, on a la boss de fin dans dix minutes, il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

-Oh, non, ce serait dommage de ne pas être acceptés en cours, aujourd'hui! Appuya James, du ton bisounours qu'il employait parfois, généralement pour calmer Remus.

Intrigué, quoique légèrement inquiet, Remus décida donc de les suivre, pensant à tort que leur blague ne se passerait pas pendant le cours de leur professeur de métamorphose.

_Dix minutes un quart d'heure plus tard:_

-Bien, entrez, asseyez vous en silence, et sortez vos baguettes. Aujourd'hui nous allons...

-Tu es prêt ? Chuchota Sirius à James.

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ait fini de donner ses instructions, puis qu'elle aille s'assoir.

-Ah... Prépare toi, dans cinq secondes... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... Maintenant!

-_Huhu perpetuella! _Chuchota James, pointant la chaise de leur professeur, juste au moment où la robe de sorcière de cette dernière entrait en contact avec le meuble.

-Good job! Maintenant, il faut qu'elle s'en rende compte... Madame! Vous pouvez venir voir, s'il vous plait ?

-Qu'y a t'il Mon... Que... S'écria Mc Gonagald, essayant vainement de se décoller de sa chaise qui venait d'avoir la mauvaise idée de vouloir la suivre dans ses déplacements, sous les rires plus ou moins étouffés des élèves de la classe.

-Qui! Qui a osé!

-...

Personne ne le répondit, les rires se calmant brusquement sous le regard meurtrier de la « boss de fin ».

-VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS D'ICI TANT ET AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE JE N 'AURAIS PAS LE COUPABLE!

-Mais madame, tenta Sirius, qui avait, ainsi que James, plus de mal que les autres à calmer son fou-rire. Il va bien falloir que nous allions à nos autres cours!

-Monsieur Black, je vais vous dire quelque chose. La personne qui a osé faire cette farce de très mauvais goût -et j'ai ma petite idée sur le ou _les _coupables- a oublié que nous avons toute l'heure devant nous... Et que ce sera amplement suffisant... Sinon je colle toute la classe pendant un mois, et je prive l'équipe de Gryffondor de matchs, et même d'entrainements!

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit, Sirius et James ayant perdus toute envie de rire.

-ON AVOUE!

GAME OVER! Vous vous êtes fait battre par le boss de fin! Fin de la partie!

L'histoire ne précise pas si le dit boss de fin réussit à trouver une manière de se débarrasser de la chaise pas trop voyante, mais les rumeurs sur ses culottes écossaises (lancées par toute une classe de Gryffondor) laisse supposer que non. Cependant, James et Sirius furent privés de Quidditch pour deux mois. Pendant ce laps de temps, Gryffondor perdit le match contre les pouffsouffles.

**.oO0Oo.**

Idée inspirée par Severus Rogue, de qui j'ai détourné une anecdote :)

**Reviews!!!!!**

**Océ, le concombre en terre sadique.**

Vous avez aimé, ou dois je me pendre et cesser à jamais d'écrire ?


End file.
